By The Dread Wolf
by Lady Velvet C. Peterson
Summary: This is a retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition from a Dalish Mages POV. As I thought the non-Andrastian elf was overlooked. Solas romance, will get racier as I work through the story. Non-canon, I own nothing except the computer I type on.
1. Chapter 1 Going on an Adventure

I am packing a light bag for my trip to conclave as my friend Ketila sat on a stool swinging her legs back and forth as a child would.

"I wish I could go with you," Ketila said setting into a good fast repetitive leg swing.

"Yea, I'm so special I get to go hang out with Shems and flatears," I quip, "Honestly though I'm just acting as the clan's spy to see what happens at this conclave. Stupid circle mages and templars fighting everywhere now, the keeper thinks that the conclave will affect us as well."

"Like the fighting hasn't caused us to move around like crazy fennecs already," drily retorts Ketila.

It's true, the clan was packing up and moving every few days now to stay clear of the war.

"I wonder what the keeper hopes these talks will accomplish?" questions Ketila.

"I don't know 'tila, however I will do as the keeper asks and bring back a report," I said closing up my bag, "I will miss you most my friend."

After saying my goodbyes to the clan, the keeper stands waiting for me. "Here are some circle mage robes, add them to your pack you must blend in as much as possible…..Dareth ma'arlath emm'asha" said the Keeper.

"Dareth shiral keeper," I return as I hugged the woman who was basically my mother.

The clan had provided passage on a ship to get to the storm coast; from there I marched to Haven. There were many others walking this path as well and in the circle robes nobody took me for anything but circle mage. Finally when I reached Haven and the temple of Andraste, I had to admit it was breathtaking. These Shems would create such an opulent temple to a human woman the thought was a bit disturbing. It was almost as they revered Andraste as a god just as much as their Maker. Strange I thought, they scorn our many gods and us but revere a human woman as the wife of god, basically making her a god as well. The conclave was starting and this roused me out of my musings. Then it was like the trickster was set loose and all went black.

"I'm awake …what happened ...by the dread wolf!...where am I?" I think as I regained consciousness.

Slowly I get to my feet checking to see if I am uninjured. Broken arm I realize and quickly sent a healing spell to the appendage. I hear spiders….their creepy crickety sound. Spiders usually let the Dalish alone.

They were coming closer, by the dread wolfs hairy arse, those aren't normal spiders….run!" my mind screams at me. I start running and running up the hill the rocks are sliding around me and the footing is tenuous. Almost at the top there is a light ….no not a light but a person holding a hand out to me, without thinking, I grab the hand and all goes black.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Shems- humans, shortening of shemlen meaning quick children(shorter life spans)

Dareth ma'arlath emm'asha- I love you, my girl

Dareth shiral – be safe …a way of saying goodbye

By the dread wolf- a exclamation referring to Fen'Harel (pronounced _fenn-HARR-ell_) is also known as **the Dread Wolf**, He Who Hunts Alone, Lord of Tricksters, The Great Wolf, Roamer of the Beyond and Bringer of Nightmares.

**Author's Note: Edited for grammar and better readability.**


	2. Chapter 2 What in the beyond happened?

I wake to a circle soldiers with blades pointed at me and find myself shackled.

You know Ellana, this waking up in unknown places is getting old, I think to myself. My hand is radiating pain as I look it has a green glow…..oh sweet Mythal protect me…I pray.

Suddenly the door bursts open and two Shems enter….one looking rather severe…and the other rather innocent and sweet.

The severe one walks over close to my ear and says "tell me why we shouldn't kill you now… the conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead….except for you."

I say nothing as I was a spy in their ranks and have no answer.

"Explain this!" She says grabbing my hand.

My had starts hurting and glowing green again….I'm scared now…not of this shem but of the what the glowing green energy could mean.

"I can't," I reply.

This enrages the Shem even more, "what do you mean you can't?!"

I look at the Shem and say as calmly as I can manage (I'm trying not to panic myself at this point), "I don't know what that is or how it got there."

"You're lying," the Shem rages grabbing a hold of me.

At this the point the other Shem grabs ahold of her pushing her away from me.

"We need her Cassandra," the Shem admonishes.

Cassandra backs off.

I look at the other Shem, "Whatever you think I did…I'm innocent," I calmly state.

The other Shem looks at me asks, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

I figured the truth might set me free so I answer, "I remember running, things were chasing me….and then a woman?"

The Shem perked up at the mention of that, "A woman?" she asks.

"She reached out to me but then…I can't remember after that," I say earnestly.

"You are obviously not a circle mage," the nameless Shem stated.

Cassandra steps in front of her and asks smugly "what would the Dalish be doing at the conclave?"

I look at her like I would a distasteful bug, "You Shems like to think that your stupid war only affects you….so selfish…len'alas lath'din**. **Your stupid war has caused death to our people as well as starvation because we cannot hunt to feed our clans. The keeper sent me to observe the proceedings hoping there would be an end to this nonsense. They will want me back."

Cassandra steps back towards the other Shem and orders, "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift"

* * *

><p>Mythal – elven goddess of protection<p>

Len'alas lath'din – dirty child no one loves

**Author's note: I've edited for grammar error and to make the dialog easier to read.**


	3. Chapter 3 Are you kidding me?

"What did happen?" I ask Cassandra.

"It will be easier to show you," Cassandra says as she helps me to my feet.

We step out of the jail cell. I squint at the sudden daylight. The sky looks crazy a swirling angry looking green rift? I stare at it ….it's both dangerous and amazingly beautiful I think.

"We call it _the breach_," She explains, "It's a massive into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" I ask disbelieving it.

"This one did," Cassandra stated.

My hand suddenly glows green again and I am in agony. I drop to my knees.

"Each time the breach expands so does the mark on your hand and it is killing you," Cassandra states.

"It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time," she continues.

"So If I do what you want will I live through it?" I ask.

"We have no way of knowing," She replies.

She starts walking down the path. Left with not much choice as I'm still bound I follow her. The people are giving me the dirtiest looks as walk.

Cassandra continues, "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers."

"So the shems and flatears prefer to blame the Dalish Elf before they know what really happened. Typical, asschabs!" I spit angrily.

"It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars," continues Cassandra as if my outburst never happened, "She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did….until the breach is sealed," muses Cassandra.

"There will be a trial, I can promise no more," she adds as she cuts my bonds.

Well isn't that just peachy. The next time the keeper sends me to observe something as much as I love her I think I will tell her to stick it up her arse.

"Come it is not far," Cassandra says breaking into my thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" I question.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach," Cassandra replies matter of fact.

Oh is that all I think to myself. Let's see how fast I can die …then at least I won't have to sit through a stupid Shem trial I think wryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I've been cleaning up and editing for grammar errors and to make the dialog easier to read.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Green Lights in the Sky

We walked along the path pulses from the breach were destroying everything they hit, rock was being blasted and disintegrating, trees were burned, the earth was scorched. Another pulse hit and pain drive me to the ground. Cassandra stopped and ran back over to me helping me up.

"The pulses are coming faster now," she says.

I nod in agreement, you don't need to tell me that every time that damn thing pulses my hand lets me know it.

"The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face," Cassandra adds.

"How did I survive the blast?" I ask looking at the devastation.

"They said you ….stepped out of a rift….and fell unconscious," she answers, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you…no one knows who she was."

"Everything in the valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough," Cassandra says dryly.

We head to the bridge, a huge pulse hits the bridge and we both tumble down as the bridge crumbles beneath our feet. As I'm falling I remember my friend Ketila's words on protecting myself from falls "tuck and roll." As I get to my feet, I muse about how it was a good thing my friend was a rogue and we sparred together. The keeper said it would be good for me to learn to protect myself from mundane things as well as magical. I don't think she realized how much that education was going to be used.

Unfortunately as soon as I got to my feet we were greeted by another pulse which left some shades attacking us.

"Get behind me!" Cassandra yells racing toward the first shade.

As she races away I see another one appearing behind her. I don't need a staff I can easily do magic without one but the staff helps with focus. So I take a quick look around and thank Mythal there is staff in the rubble. The shade is ignoring me and heading toward Cassandra to flank her. I grab the staff and start sending firestrike spells at the shade. The shade has made it almost all the way to Cassandra when I get its attention and it started moving toward me. Cassandra gave me a quick look and went back to her battle as I made short work of the other shade. It was over quickly.

"It's over," I breathed.

I look up and Cassandra has her blade pointed toward me, "Drop your weapon…now!" she demands.

"Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous? I ask pointedly.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" she bites back.

"I haven't used my magic on you yet," I point out.

Cassandra sighs, "You're right, you don't need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you. Your life is threatened enough as it is. I also appreciate the fact you stopped that shade from flanking me and I need to take into account that you could have run. So thank you."

As we get closer to the forward camp the strangest thing of all were the trees. They were laid out flat in a circular pattern away from the blast. I am amazed at the size of this circle it is mind boggling. We enter another small valley and more shades and wisps came out of the rift. Working together we dispatch them. I concentrated on the wisps as they could cast weaken on Cassandra making her sword work less effective. After the wisps are taken care of I join her helping with the shades. We are both breathless this time after battle as we fight twice as many than the first battle.

When she catches her breath she gives me an appraising glance and says, "You fight well in a group you realize what you need to do to help your warriors, it's seems second nature to you."

"I used to spar and fight beside my best friend and her brother, she is rogue and he is warrior," I answer smirking, "I am not one of those soft circle mages who never saw the outside of the tower."

"Are you injured you seem to be favoring your shield arm?" I ask.

"Save your mana," Cassandra answers, "it is nothing that an elfroot potion can't take of," as she speaks she pulls out the potion bottle and takes a draught.

We continue walking toward the forward camp.

"Where are all your soldiers?" I ask.

"At the forward camp or fighting we are on our own for now," she replies.

We keep walking suddenly Cassandra says, "We are getting close to the rift, You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" I ask as we quicken our pace.

"You'll see soon. We must help them," she replies running toward the sound of swords clashing.

I follow her and soon we jump down into what looks like a ruin there are many demons and people fighting. Oh sweet mythal protect us …there is a rift here a smaller version of the breach here. I start throwing magic at wisps and demons. The rift sends out 2 waves of demons at us…we managed to dispatch them. Just as the last one was cut down an elf ran over to me grabbing my hand.

"Quickly, before more come through," he commands.

Before I can even ask what he's talking about he raises my hand toward the rift. I scream in pain as it does something. I don't even know what. Everything around us explodes in green energy. The rift is gone. I pull my hand back giving him a dirty look.

"The rift is closed…how did you do that?" I ask.

"I did nothing," he states calmly, "the credit is yours."

"I closed that thing…how?" I ask puzzled.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand," the elf explains patiently, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close rifts that appeared in the breach's wake….and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could close the breach itself," questioned Cassandra.

"Possibly," the elf answered.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation," he continues looking at me.

"Good to know, Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever," pipes up another voice.

I turn to see who it speaking and it is a child of the stone.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," He quips.

I notice a look of disgust on Cassandra's face.

"It's good to meet you Varric," I offer.

"You may reconsider that stance…in time," quips the elf with a smile.

"Aw, I'm sure we will become great friends in valley, Chuckles," Varric jests.

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra states, "Your help is appreciate, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric interrupts, "your soldiers aren't in control anymore…you need me."

Cassandra snorts disgustedly and walks away.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live," says the elf.

"He means, _I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,_" adds Varric cheekily.

"Then I owe you my thanks," I nod to Solas.

"Thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process," Solas points out.

"Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a mage but I find it hard to imagine any mage having such power," explains Solas.

"Understood," says Cassandra, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Cassandra and Solas start walking.

Varric follows looking at me and states, "Well Bianca's excited."

I give him a confused look and follow. Was he referring to his crossbow as a person?

We head down into another valley. The breach spews more demons. Now that there are 4 of us dispatching them is much easier. After dispatching the group we start climbing a staircase out of the valley.

Varric pulls up beside me as asks, "So did you do it?"

"I can't remember anything," I state honestly.

"That will get you every time," he says, "should have spun a story."

"That is what you would have done," Cassandra sneers.

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution," Varric counters.

"I do hope Leliana got through this," sighs Cassandra.

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric comforts.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp," she adds, "we are almost there."

We get to the top of the hill and there is yet another rift and soldiers fighting .We quickly dispatch the demons and I use the mark to close the rift at Solas's urging. I admit I wasn't looking forward to that pain again. Then it hit me…I realize the way the rifts work they keep pouring out demons until the soldiers are dead unless they are closed and I am the only one who can close them.

Solas walks toward me, "You've become quite proficient at this. We are clear for the moment well done."

"Whatever that thing on your hand is….it's useful," Varric comments.

We enter the forward camp and immediately I hear arguing. Leliana is having a disagreement with man dressed in chantry clothing. I make my way over toward them stopping to restock elfroot potions along the way.

"Ah here they come," the man states.

"You made it," Leliana sighs with relief, "Chancellor Roderick this is…"

"I know who she is," the man interrupts, "and as grand chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" snorts Cassandra," you are glorified clerk, a bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry," the man spat back.

"We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know," Leliana states calmly.

"Justina is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter," declares the Chancellor hotly.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here…I'm not some uneducated len," I demand, "I don't know what you think I did. If you think I killed your divine you're insane. I know how your chantry justice works you just need someone to blame. How long do you think it will take to finish your "election?" What will happen to the people while we wait for a decision to be made? Do you even care? I'm willing to help because this breach poses a danger to your people as well as mine. I can close the rifts and possibly the breach and it may take my life and I'm willing to pay that price if that is what it takes. Dirthara ma!"

"You shouldn't even be here!" the chancellor screams.

"Because I am Dalish or because I'm a mage, Chancellor," I bite back.

"Chancellor, this woman is a virtuous person and she didn't have to be," Leliana says hopefully.

"She closed 3 rifts just getting here when she could have run and fought alongside us," adds Cassandra staring the chancellor down.

The Chancellor sighed knowing he was outnumbered, "Call a retreat, Seeker, our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it is too late," replies Cassandra.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers," states the Chancellor.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route," Cassandra replies.

"But not the safest," Leliana interrupts, "our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky," counters Cassandra.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost," demands the Chancellor.

"I will not ignore the imminent threat while bureaucrats bicker and posture. It will take months to get a new divine elected," Cassandra states heatedly.

"Wow, I'm glad you're in charge," Varric quips.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra turns to me.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" I ask incredulously.

"Well you were pretty persuasive with your little speech earlier," Cassandra notes.

"And you do have the mark," Solas adds.

"And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own…" Leliana adds thoughtfully.

"Let's use the mountain path then," I offer, "work together we all know what is at stake."

"Leliana bring everyone who is left into the valley. Everyone," Cassandra commands.

"May on your head be the consequences, Seeker," sneers the Chancellor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirthara ma <strong>(dehr-THAH-rah MAH): "May you learn." Used as a curse

**Len** (_LEHN_): child.

**Author's note: I've been cleaning up the dialog and editing for grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Mountain Path

We head up the mountain the wind is whipping, swirling the snow around round us. It is cold! We come to ladders and tunnels Cassandra explains that these are mining tunnels and there is network through these mountains. We fight a few shades and demons as well head through but nothing large enough to cause us any major trouble. We step out of the last cave and there are soldiers' bodies littering the ground.

Varric sighs, "I guess we found the missing soldiers."

"This can't be all of them," Cassandra notes helpfully.

"So the others could be holed up ahead?" Varric asks hopefully.

Cassandra nods her agreement.

"Our priority must be the breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe," adds Solas.

Personally, I don't exactly agree, if we can save these missing soldiers along the way that works for me.

"I'm leaving the to our elven friend here," retorts Varric.

We continue up the path and I spot the familiar green of a rift and hear fighting.

"We must help them," I state loudly, running toward the fray.

We take out the first wave of demons.

"Lieutenant, you're alive!" Cassandra yells.

"Just barely," the woman answers.

"Get ready here they come," I yell.

We dispatch the second group of demons and wisps and I close the rift.

"Sealed as before," said Solas.

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric says.

A soldier walks toward us holding her ribs, "Thank the maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant; she insisted we come this way," Cassandra answers looking at me.

"The prisoner?...Then you…" she starts to say.

"It was worth saving you, if we could," I answer simply.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude," Says the woman thankfully.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you can," Cassandra orders.

The Lieutenant calls her troops and they head out of the area.

"The way ahead seems clear of demons as well," Solas notes.

"Let's get moving before that changes," says Cassandra practically.

We continue heading into the valley. Varric is looking thoughtful. Finally he says, "So...holes in the fade don't just accidently happen, Right?"

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible," replies Solas.

"But there are easier way to make things explode," states Varric.

Solas pauses for a moment, "that is true."

"We will consider_ how_ this happened once the imminent danger is past," states Cassandra.

The terrain changes to charred brick and charred…well everything. I am stunned.

"The temple of sacred ashes," says Solas in wonder.

"What's left of it," Varric adds sadly.

Cassandra points, "That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

The scene is grisly, to say the least, charred bodies litter the ground unrecognizable to tell who they are. Mouths open in silent, never to heard screams. I wonder to myself how I am even alive, for the millionth time this day.

We walk in silence until we reach a large open area. There is a huge rift and above it the breach swirling green massive it seems to go above the sky itself.

Finally Varric breaks the silence, "The breach is a long way up," he states the obvious.

We hear footsteps behind us and a familiar voice, "You're here. Thank the maker," Leliana breathes in relief.

"Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple," Cassandra commands.

Cassandra turns to look at me, "This is your chance to end this are you ready?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can even reach that, much less close it," I state.

"No," Solas cuts in, "this rift was the first, and it is the key."

"Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach," he continues.

"Then let's find a way down, and be careful," says Cassandra.

We pick our way down. I notice red rocks that hum it reminds of lyrium but it's the wrong color.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker," says Varric quickly.

"I see it, Varric," She answers calmly.

Varric looks like he is everything but calm, "but what is _doing_ here?"

"Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple corrupting it," explains Solas.

"It's evil!" Varric states vehemently, "whatever you do, don't touch it!"

We continue down the chasm.

Suddenly we hear a voice, "now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Cassandra looks questioning, "What are we hearing?"

"At a guess, the person who created the breach," Solas says slowly.

Again the first voice, "Keep the sacrifice still" it commands.

"Someone, help me!" a woman cries out.

We all look at each other. Cassandra startles a bit and cries, "That is Divine Justina's voice."

My hand starts to glow as we enter the open area at the bottom of the chasm.

"Someone, help me!" the woman screams again.

"What's going on here?" By Fen'Harel hairy arse! That's my voice.

"That was your voice ….most holy called out to you but…" started Cassandra.

Suddenly it was like the temple disappeared into black with and nothing but the scene taking place in front of us existed.

A creature stood facing us. I could make out a humanoid silhouette with hands. The divine was being held by some sort of energy around her arms. I see myself running to where they are. It's me but not me, faded to shades of grey. "What's going on here?" I say.

The divine sees me and yells, "Run, while you can. Warn them!"

The humanoid creature states, "We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

Then there is huge blast of light we all shield our eyes.

"You were there!" Cassandra accuses loudly, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she?...Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," I vehemently state.

"Echoes of what happened here the fade bleeds into this place," Solas explains.

"This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily," Solas continues, "I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely."

"However opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side," he adds.

"That means demons. Stand ready," Cassandra commands.

The soldiers move into positions. Cassandra looks at me and nods. I nod back and raise my hand to the rift.

As the rift opens demons start pouring through. We dispatch them one by one. The pride demon was a monstrous thing. I found, I could disrupt the rift to weaken it. It took us some time to wear it down but finally it was defeated and I once again held my hand up to seal the rift. Suddenly a huge blast knocks me backwards and I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: some rearranging and editing done to make for easier reading<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Nadia

Chapter 6 - Nadia

I woke in a strange room as sit up a very frightened elf jumps dropping a box she was carrying.

"I didn't know you were awake I swear" she stutters frightened.

"Why are you frightened? What happened?" I ask a bit startled myself.

"That's wrong isn't it? I said the wrong thing didn't I?" the elf worries.

She drops to her knees "I beg your forgiveness and blessing. I am you humble servant."

I throw my legs over the bed. "Please get off your knees" I beg. I want no one to put me on a pedestal."

"My name is Ellana." I continue smiling as she rises "I would like to know yours"… I offer patting bed beside me.

She hesitates, for a moment, indecision evident on her face and then decides to sit. "I am Nadia, just your basic servant" she explains.

"Well Nadia," I say smiling again "I would be most honored if you could use my first name. I am just a Dalish elf and am not used to being referred to as master nor do I wish it be one."

"If you're sure." she says disbelievingly.

"I am absolutely sure," I confirm, grinning "I've basically been referred to as the prisoner among much less desirable things lately, hearing my own name would be nice."

The frighten girl smiles tentatively then.

"So where am I?" I ask.

"You are back in Haven, My…Ellana" she catches herself.

"They say you saved us. The breach has stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for 3 days." she continued her words tumbling out quickly.

I look at my hand it doesn't hurt anymore. It still glows green but feels normal again for the most part.

She stares at my hand a frightened look crosses her face.

"Look," I say taking her hand, and guiding it" it's ok" she touches my glowing palm tentatively.

She smiles again all traces of fear gone.

"So you're saying they are happy with me?" I ask.

"I'm only saying what I heard." She replies apprehension back again "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Relax Nadia, its fine." I soothe calmly.

"Cassandra will want to know you awakened she said _at once_" she sputters frightened again.

"And where is she?" I calmly ask. I can see this girl is really scared.

"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor, _at once_ she said" the girl is almost hysterical now.

"Ok Nadia, I will go to them, but first you must calm down. I promise you will get into no trouble for being friendly and answering my questions." I smile again trying to relax her.

The young girl calms visibly at my words, but still looks a bit scared.

"I will get dressed and go to meet them." I look at her choosing my words carefully, "I would be honored if you must be a servant here in Haven if I could ask for your services, above all I would appreciate a friend."

The girl beams from ear to ear, "I would like that Ellana" she states softly as she leaves.

As I dress, I wonder what the Shems have done to this poor child making her such a scared halla. Maybe I can make life better for her, I think.

As I leave examine the box Nadia dropped I find some elfroot, there is also a chest in the room which I immediately check out it has new armor in it. Very nice stuff armor, I decide. I step out of the house.

Mythal's Mercy… there are people lined up as I walk out of the house. The people are whispering to each other as they watch me. I hear the words "Herald of Andraste." Seems word got around quick that I awoke. The thought makes me snicker. I still half expect to be slapped in irons. The people, even Shems, seem to be in awe of me though; it's a bit strange to say the least.

As I enter the chantry I hear arguing. Seems the Chancellor wanted to get started early today I think. I head toward the room where the disagreement seems to be coming from.

"Have you gone completely mad?" the Chancellor is screeching, "She should be sent to Val Royeaux to be tried by whoever becomes the next divine!"

"I do not believe she is guilty." states Cassandra.

"The elf failed, Seeker" spits the Chancellor.

"Oh so I am to be executed because I didn't do what the Chantry wanted." I chime in, with my own version of a sneer, to let them know they are once again talking about me like I am not there.

"I've lived through the blast so that confirms I am guilty?" I ask incredulously. The Chancellor looks at the floor shifting his feet. Cassandra shakes her head, Leliana just watches intently as if analyzing me.

I look at the Chancellor and state, "We all heard what happened there. Next time we walk into a bunch of demons and try to close the breach perhaps the Chancellor should join us. He would either believe if he lived through it or be dead because I am pretty darn sure a bureaucrat's life is not conducive to fighting demons."

"The breach is still in the sky. For all we know you intended that way" the Chancellor fumes.

"I do not believe that" maintains Cassandra staring him down.

"It is not for you to decide. Your _duty_ is to serve the chantry" sneers the Chancellor.

"My _duty_ is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded, as is yours chancellor. I answer only to the Divine" States Cassandra calmly although her demeanor is anything but calm, that is interesting I note.

"Chain her; I want her prepared for travel to capital for trial." the chancellor orders the soldiers in the room.

Here is comes, I think, kind of wishing I would have died in the blast now.

"Disregard that and leave us" Cassandra orders the soldiers.

Amazingly enough they listen to Cassandra's orders. So glad she is charge.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker" spits the Chancellor nastily.

"The breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra states coldly staring him down again.

"So I'm still a suspect even after what I just did?" I ask heatedly, "Is my death is the only thing that will appease you seems."

"You absolutely are!" smirks the Chancellor, ignoring the other question.

"No, she is not" states Cassandra loudly overriding him leveling him with another glare.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, someone most holy did not expect," Leliana explains slyly, "perhaps they died with the other or… perhaps have allies who yet live."

"Like Chancellors who were not important enough to attend" I smirk seeing where Leliana was going with her train of thought.

I see a quick smirk cross her features but it quickly replaced with a disapproving look my way.

"_I_ am a suspect?" The chancellor asks disbelievingly.

"You and many others" Leliana confirms calmly.

"But not the prisoner" he sneers glaring at me.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to her for help" states Cassandra quietly, thoughtfully looking at me.

"So her survival, that thing on her hand… all a coincidence?" Asks the chancellor glibly.

"Providence. The Maker sent her in our darkest hour." replies Cassandra almost reverently.

"So you've changed your mind about me." I say looking at Cassandra, feeling a bit confused.

"I was wrong. Perhaps I still am" explains Cassandra looking at the chancellor "I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it."

"The breach remains" replies Leliana softly.

"Your mark is still our only hope of closing it." She adds hopefully.

"That is not for you to decide!" the chancellor yells glaring at me again.

I've hit my breaking point. "So it is up to your sense of who is right or wrong…without having all the details ….**you," **I emphasize, pushing my finger into his chest, "would destroy the only chance we have due to your fear, superstition and discrimination. I am at least trying to do something, while all you do is sit back and complain. Try doing something instead of complaining like a Len'alas lath'din. "

Cassandra pulls out a book and slams it on the table. "You know what this is chancellor?" she asks not expecting an answer.

"A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act." She answers "As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn."

"We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval." Cassandra states loudly daring him to refute her.

The chancellor looks shocked and then disgusted.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos" Cassandra continues.

The chancellor stomps out of the room slamming the door.

"So the Divine had a backup plan after all" I say softly looking at Cassandra and Leliana.

"We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support" says Leliana sadly.

"But we have no choice, we must act now, with you at our side" pleads Cassandra beseechingly looking at Leliana.

"When I woke up I certainly didn't picture this outcome" I sigh, I've a headache already and I just woke up.

"Neither did we" replies Leliana in surprise.

Cassandra looks at me pleadingly "Help us fix this before it's too late."

She holds out her hand. I think she is asking for a handshake, a Shem gesture of a contract and goodwill. I take her hand and shake it, thinking that if I can help save the clans then it will be worth making an agreement with shems, besides Cassandra and Leliana both seem the honorable sort, they want to know the truth about what happened as much as I do.

I walk out of the chantry feeling tired and with a headache but not so unsure of my future.


	7. Chapter 7 The War Table

Chapter 7 the war table

After a good night's rest I decide to explore haven bit. I find the apothecary he introduces himself as Adan. He took care of me when I was ill…I didn't remember him but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he was surprised I would look him up at all. He appreciated that effort but was the cranky sort. He mentions some notes on a new potion being created by his predecessor who didn't make it due to the explosion. I took note in case I happened to find them in my wanderings.

Then I went to tavern, and met Flissa the owner. I guess Leliana offered her the chance to own her own bar and she jumped at it. That sounds like something Leliana would do. Flissa pointed me to the only shop owned by Seggrit and the blacksmith who goes by Herrit. I stop by the shop and peruse the wares only buying schematics as the blacksmith has offered to teach me how to create what I need.

I walk back into the chantry. Cassandra falls into step with me.

"Does it trouble you?" she asks concerned looking at my hand.

"It's stopped spreading and it doesn't hurt." I say smiling.

"We take our victories where we can" Cassandra answers smiling back.

"What's important now is that the breach is stable as is your mark" she continues practically, "you've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed provided the mark has more power. The same amount of power used to open the breach in the first place. That will not be easy to come by."

"Clearly you have something in mind" I state.

"We do" she answers, as she gestures toward the war room.

I was introduced to Commander Cullen, leader of the soldiers, and Lady Josephine Montilyet, a well-respected diplomat. The commander is a formidable looking man I think…and not bad looking for Shem. Lady Montilyet reminds me of most Shem nobles but her demeanor is friendlier. She did greet me in Elven which was a nice gesture on her part. Leliana is reintroduced as the spymaster and the left hand of the divine. Cassandra is a seeker and right hand of the divine. I quickly wonder why these two were not at Justina's side when the conclave exploded. However, I shake the thought from my head and ask "Cassandra tells me you have a plan?"  
>"I mentioned that you mark needs more power to close the breach for good" Cassandra states<p>

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help" chimes in Leliana.

"I still disagree. The Templars could serve just was well" Cullen cuts in.

"We need power Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark…" began Cassandra

"Might destroy us all" interrupts Cullen heatedly, "Templars could suppress the breach. Weaken it so…"

"Pure speculation" Leliana interjects quickly.

"_I_ was a Templar. I know what they are capable of." Cullen states firmly.

I'm starting to see the issue. They cannot decide what group to approach or what would be best for our situation.

All three look at me…I'm to decide?

"Unfortunately, it is moot point" Josephine says "Neither group will speak to us yet."

We all turn to look at her. Thank Mythal, saved by Josephine!

"The chantry had denounced the inquisition and you…specifically" she explains.

"They still think I'm guilty" I sigh, this is getting really old.

"That is not the entirety of it any longer" Josephine explains patiently, "Some are calling you …a Dalish elf…the herald of Andraste. That frightens the chantry."

About time the chantry was frightened of the Dalish and not the other way around I think to myself smirking a bit.

"The remaining clerics are claiming it blasphemy and us heretics for harboring you" she continues.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt" spits Cassandra.

Josephine continues "It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question."

"So if I wasn't with the inquisition…" I start.

"Let's be honest they would have censured us no matter what" Cullen replies quickly trying to make me feel better.

"And you not being here is not an option" states Cassandra warmly smiling.

I'm beginning to feel like I am more a detriment than helpful at this point.

"There is something you can do" Leliana says, "A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and she knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"Why would someone from the chantry want to help a declared heretic?" I ask confused.

Leliana replies lightly, "I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her chantry sisters? You will find Mother Giselle tending to wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe"

"Look for other opportunities to expand the inquisitions influence while you are there" says Cullen looking at me warmly.

"We need agents to extend our influence beyond this valley, and you are better suited than anyone to recruit them" explains Josephine.

"In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave all of this to the Herald" says Cassandra helpfully, looking at the other 3.

I am shocked she has referred to me as the Herald. Before I can think, I speak, "please Cassandra, don't call me that …if you need to refer to me Ellana will do. That goes for all of you."

Josephine frowns briefly. Cassandra looks pleasantly surprised. Leliana looks at me in wonder. Cullen laughs out loud and says understandingly "I guess that would be strange for you. I also expect that you are unused to any type of title."

"Well I was the Keepers First but that means little outside of the Dalish." I offer.

"The Keepers First?" asked Josephine "would you care to elaborate?"

"Well the Keeper is leader of the clan" I explain, "she tells the clan where to go, when to move, and preserves the history of the clan. However, the keeper is not a leader through force the keeper is respected and considered wise, that is why the clan follows. All Keepers are mages and there are only 2 or 3 mages per clan at a time (the keeper and her first sometimes a second), if there are more than 3 the clans usually send the extra mages to other clans who don't have mages. I was Dashana Istimaethoriel Lavellan's First. This means when she passed I would become Keeper of Clan Lavellan it is a huge responsibility."

"Do Keepers ever become abominations?" Cullen asked.

I looked at him but his question was honest in its manner and not malicious.

"Very rarely," I answer slowly, "we are taught to respect the beyond (what you call the fade) and the spirits within it. However, if a Keeper or first were to become possessed the clan will kill them."

"I've worked with "apostate mages" before" states Leliana using finger quotes, "most were more controlled than circle mages I've met."

"Thank you for explaining that" Josephine said gracefully smiling, "you've given us much to think about."


	8. Chapter 8 Josephine

The next morning I am woken by Nadia bringing a message that Josephine wished to speak with me. Good, I think it will give me a chance to ask about Nadia. I head to Josephine's office. As open the door there is a very strange looking Shem wearing a mask arguing with Josephine.

"The inquisition cannot remain, if you cannot prove it was founded on Justinia's orders," He states.

"This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful flock here every day," Josephine explains calmly.

"Mistress Lavellan, this is Marquis Durellion, one of Divine Justina's greatest supporters," Josephine introduces.

"And the rightful owner of Haven," the Marquis adds quickly looking me over.

"House Durellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This "inquisition"," he air quotes, "is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

His accent is a funny as his mask, I snicker inwardly.

"This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry," I state confused.

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden," the Marquis explains snidely.

Oh good another snotty aristocrat.

"We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is …She was a woman of supreme merit," the Marquis continued sadly.

Ok a snotty religious aristocrat I amend thoughtfully.

"I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds," he adds heatedly.

"Interesting considering the Inquisition was begun by the left and right hands of the Divine," I state cunningly.

Josephine smiles looking surprised and happy.

"I've seen no records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition," complained the Marquis.

Oh by the dread wolf he whines like a spoiled len.

"Why my dear Marquis," I offer smiling sweetly, "would you let all your servants see your secondary escape route should the worst happen?"

The Marquis has the nerve to look ashamed.

"The Inquisition was Justinia's back-up plan should all else fail," I continue calmly.

"If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel." chimes in Josephine sadly.

I see a slight smirk on the corners of her mouth.

"What?" exclaims the Marquis.

"It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans," explains Josephine patiently, "Shall I arrange a bout for tonight?"

"No! No…Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty," retreats the Marquis.

Josephine sighs sadly, "We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to benefit of all, no matter how strange they may seem."

"I will think on it, Lady Montilyet, the Inquisition may yet stay in the meantime," with that the Marquis headed out the door quickly.

"So do the Durellions' actually have a claim on this place?" I ask.

"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the Durellions are Orlesian," Josephine explains, "If the Marquis wishes to reclaim Haven, Empress Celine must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf."

"However her concerns are bit larger than minor property disputes," she adds.

"I am pleased the Marquis isn't tossing us out into the cold," I smile.

"His Grace is only one of many dignitaries we must contend with," Josephine smiled gratefully, "You handled him with ease and grace, you will do a fine job."

"He reminded me of a whining len," I snicker, "I just dealt with him like that."

"You definitely need to teach me some Dalish, Ellana" I'm curious to know what some of the words you say mean. "

"Well "Len" means child," I giggle. Josephine smirks at the thought.

"And what does "Len'alas lath'din" mean," she asks. "I can pick out child with what you just told me."

I giggle harder and finally manage to spit out "dirty child no one loves."

Josephine starts laughing "you called the chancellor that?" She starts howling holding her stomach. I join in red faced already.

Once the moment has passed, I ask "you expect more people in Haven?"

"Undoubtedly, each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador must make sure the tale is as complimentary as possible." She explains.

"I don't envy you," I say honestly, "I don't think I could always be so congenial."

"So what brought you to the Inquisition?" I ask "I have to ask why you would want to do this?"

"Sister Leliana and I have known each other for some time. For better or worse being the Inquisition's ambassador has been as interesting as she promised." Josephine replied cheekily smiling.

"You love it," I accuse jokingly; "I think we are very lucky to have you."

Josephine smiles, "it's true, I do, and as Thedas' politics have been agitated as of late I hope to guide us down smoother paths."

"Please excuse me I have much to do before the day is done. I would like to chat again," She adds.

"Before I leave I have a request if you would," I ask.

"Whatever I can do," Josephine replies.

"There is a young elven servant, Nadia I would like assigned to me," Josephine looks at me surprised.

"You would want a servant?" she asks.

"I don't know who her master is (and I don't wish to know) but this person scares her. We have a rapport. I would like her assigned to me for her safety," I explain.

"Consider it done then," She answers quickly.

Maybe Josephine isn't quite the stuffy noble I thought she was.

By the time I returned to my room. Nadia had cleaned, brought me a hot bath and turned down my covers. We spoke of her duties. There are some things she wouldn't have to do like carry hot water (after all I can heat my own). Never mind the fact that we never had hot water for such luxury at the clan anyway. Some things we needed for her to do to keep up appearances (she explained them to me). We talked late into the night. As the keepers first, I didn't have many friends so it was a delightful diversion from the happenings around Haven.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a note: I got my schoolwork finished earlier than usual this week and was feeling generous 2 so i decided to put up a 2nd chapter this week:)<strong>

**Author's note: mass editing going on this week as I'm off of school for a few days:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Leliana

I make my way to requisitions table and check to see what is needed. I have brief chat with the quartermaster, Threnn. She is looked down upon for her beliefs about Loghain. Quite frankly I could care less about her political views. Shems and their politics what a waste of time I think. However she is damn good at her job and I like having her aboard. As I leave Threnn's company, I overhear praying coming from the requisitions tent. I saunter towards the sound; Leliana is kneeling and praying using parts of the chant.

"Blessed are the peacekeepers champions of the Just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow, in their blood the Maker's will is written," she prays reverently.

Suddenly she breaks off, her chain of thought changed, "is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will done?"

"Is death your only blessing?" she asks.

She realizes I am there and turns to me darkly, "you speak for the maker? No? What does the maker's prophet have to say about all this? What is his game?"

"How is this a game?" I ask confused.

"Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Divine's peace, you wouldn't call this right. Who could?" she rants, "so many innocent lives lost, the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is if not a game or a cruel joke?"

"I speak for no one but myself, and terrible things happen to good people every day. I am sorry for your loss; I can tell she really meant something to you. It's like she was your mother isn't it?" I add softly.

"Yes," Leliana sighed "we were very close I respected her and loved her dearly. You probably don't even worship the maker"

Her manner changes back to dark, "lucky, he asks a lot. The chantry teaches us that the maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins; he demands it all, our lives, and our deaths. Justinia gave him everything, she had and he let her die, that is the Makers will? We are basically pawns discarded when the Maker is done with us."

"Maybe you should be angry with the people who kill her," I suggest.

"If the Maker doesn't intervene to save one of his best servants, what good is he?" asks Leliana searching

"I used to believe as was chosen, as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me, working with the Divine Helping people. Now she's dead, it was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing," She says sadly, tears glittering in her eyes.

Oh Sylaise's mercy, she is having a crisis of faith!

"Maybe you have another purpose," I offer helpfully "maybe I could help you find it."

"No, this is my burden. I regret I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. I won't let it happen again," She says coldly.

"You know although I follow our Dalish gods, the stories are similar. Our gods are no longer walking with us either," I note hoping to pull her away from such a dark place.

Leliana pulls from her grief for a moment looking at me in wonder, "what do you stories say happened to them?" She asks with a small smile.

I was hoping the curiosity of the bard would pull her out of this albeit temporarily and give her something else to consider.

"Well as the story goes," I start dreamily, "Our gods are split into two sides _the creators_ and _the forgotten ones_. The creators are the gods we worship today: _Elgar'nan: God of Vengeance,_ _Mythal: the Great Protector,_ _Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead, Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets,_ _Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt,_ _Sylaise: the Hearthkeeper_, _June: God of the Craft, and Ghilan'nain: Mother of the Halla_."

"I have heard of the creators before but what of the forgotten ones?" Leliana asks eagerly.

"_The forgotten ones_ are just that," I reply practically," forgotten, there are few names remembered _Anaris, Geldauran_, and _Daern'thal_. These gods were gods of terrible things presiding over arguably the worst aspects of existence: disease, terror, spite and malevolence."

"Then there is _Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf_ who was able to walk between both sides, as both sides considered him brother," I continued remembering the story.

"As the story is told from generation to generation," I explain, "The Creators and Forgotten Ones were constantly fighting a great war with the Elven people caught in the middle._ Fen'Harel_ finally became tired of all the fighting. _Our gods_ saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And _the Forgotten Ones_ trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only the Forgotten Ones would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen'Harel, and they were all of them betrayed. And _Fen'Harel_ sealed them away so they could never again walk among the people."

"So, now Fen'Harel is referred to as the dread wolf, trickster," I add, "Dalish clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery."

"But what do you think of Fen'Harel?" Leliana asks cunningly.

"I believe he was sick and tired of playing mediator. I think he is sort of hero to the Dalish as we were the ones caught between their war, and dying for their causes," I say, " I believe his decision to seal both sides away saved us all from complete annihilation, it was a practical and compassionate choice."

"However, I would never say this to any Dalish elf," I added, "I might as well be _Harellen_ to them if I uttered a word of what I believe."

Leliana looks at me in surprise, "That is a very practical attitude compared to most Dalish. I promise they won't hear it from me."

"So what is your assessment of the Maker?" She asks finally.

"I don't believe in your Maker," I state softly choosing my words carefully, "however, that does not mean Andraste didn't exist and we know well she did as our stories refer to her as well. I think she was a gracious caring person, who tried to give our people respect, as well as, make the world a better place."

"However, if the Maker could let her die according to your lore…why is it so difficult to understand that happened to the Divine?" I ask softly.

Leliana looks grief-stricken. I reach over and touch her arm. Hoping, it's ok to do so.

"However," I add gently "Andraste's sacrifice is what started the chantry in the first place. I believe its original purpose was to help the people. That does not diminish the good that you and the Divine accomplished. Perhaps Divine Justinia's death was meant to have such meaning."

Leliana looks at me for a moment as the words sink in…and suddenly grabs me in huge tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispers, "I will remember your words."

And with that Leliana walks off full of purpose and head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>Harrellen - dalish word for traitor<strong>

**Author's Notes: Edited for grammar errors:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Varric

As I head back to my room. I see Varric waving at me. I walk over to him.

"So…now that Cassandra is out of earshot. Are you holding up alright? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over one day," He says.

"Well I did sleep for 3 days, I'm told," I banter.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor is intact," jokes Varric.

"But really how are you?" he adds seriously.

I'm touched he would even ask as no one but Nadia seems to care about how I am doing, at least thus far.

"You want to know the truth or should I spew what people want to hear?" I weakly jibe.

"I want to know how you really feel," he states seriously.

"None of this shit should have ever happened!" I state angrily my face hard.

"You don't know the half of it," Varric agrees imitating my expression.

"I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top," I sigh sadly.

"A lot of good men and women never made it out of there," He states, his eyes soften.

"For days now we've been staring at the breach," he adds sadly smiling, "Watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for morale would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived"

"If it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go" I question.

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy. But this…" He trails off looking at The Breach.

"Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them and now there is a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort it's self out." He states staunchly, his resolve is absolute.

"I still not sure I believe any of this is really happening. Just lucky I guess," I say slowly smirking.

"Good luck or Bad Luck," Varric jokes.

"If this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there is a damn good punch line coming," He states threateningly.

"Seriously though," he adds earnestly, "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to know where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But a hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes. We are going to need a miracle."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: edited for grammar and spelling:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Solas

**Today is my birthday so here's an extra chapter this week as my gift to you.**

* * *

><p>I was headed to the Apothecary to drop off the notes Adan was looking for and I see Solas sitting on the wall meditating. He opened his eyes at my footsteps and jumps down from the wall (quite gracefully I might add) waiting for me to approach.<p>

"The chosen of Andraste, blessed hero to save us all," He says straight-faced.

I can't exactly tell if he's joking or serious.

"I've no interest in being a hero," I state honestly, "All I want is to find a way to seal the breach."

"Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant," He says softly smiling, looking at me in surprise.

He turns to face the over the wall.

"I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations," He says sincerely, "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

"Every great war has its heroes," He states calmly, "I'm just curious, what kind you'll be."

"What do you mean ruins and battlefields?" I ask curiously.

Solas smiles approvingly at my question.

"Any building strong enough to stand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between the worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen," He explains.

"You take a nap in the middle of ancient ruins?" I ask incredulously disbelief crossing my face, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Solas grins a bit wickedly, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the spiders they are content to live and let live."

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the fade," I say a bit breathlessly, "It must be extraordinary."

"Thank you," he replies smirk crossing his face; "it's not a common field, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning, The thrill of finding the remnants of a thousand year old dream? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Fascinating, what an interesting person.

"I will stay then, at least until the breach it closed," Solas suddenly states, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Was that in doubt?" I ask confused.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces, and unlike you I don't have a Divine mark protecting me," He states practically.

"Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution," he continues.

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you," I say firmly looking at him.

"How would you stop them?" he asks half-jokingly.

I look at Solas with a quiet contemplation.

"However, I had to," I vow before I even think about.

Solas looks at me in astonishment, and then the look is gone replaced by his mask, "Thank you," he says quietly.

"For now let us hope the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the breach," he says as he climbs back up on the wall settling to mediate again.

I drop off the notes the apothecary. Adan is almost dancing happy and tells me to return in the morning for a new potion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Edited for Grammar errors:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Cassandra

I make my way out the gates heading to speak to our blacksmith. I've not spent much time outside the gates as I've been either in the war room mediating and planning or recovering from my I injuries sustained while stopping the breach. I stop for a minute outside gates and watch the sparring practice. I see Cassandra decimating a dummy.

I walk over watching for a few minutes and I say smiling, "you're kind of a force of nature aren't you?"

"When, I have to be," she states grunting as she strikes the dummy again.

"Impressive," I state still smiling.

"You're flattering me," she says corners of her mouth quirking up.

"I'm trying," I smirk.

She stops striking the dummy, "Did I do the right thing?" she muses half to herself, half to me.

"What I have started here could destroy everything I revered my whole life," She continues musing looking through me.

"One day, they may write about me, as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool and they may be right," she grunts out hitting the dummy again.

I know Cassandra is very religious. So I ask, "what does your faith tell you?"

"I believe," she heaves hitting the dummy again, "that you are innocent. I believe there is more going on here than we can see."

"And I believe," she turns to me dropping her sword, "no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot."

"You basically said the same thing to Chancellor," she continues, "you were a bit more animated about it if I remember correctly," she smirks.

I snicker remembering the scene.

"You don't think I'm the Herald of Andraste?" I ask a moment later.

An emotion crosses her features I can't place.

"I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were," She answers slowly but thoughtfully, "but the Makers help takes many forms. Sometimes it is difficult to discern who truly benefits or how."

"So what happens now?" I ask her curiously.

"We deal with the chantry's panic over you," she states with a look of distaste on her face, "Before they do any more damage."

"You mean Roderick," I state quietly.

"Among others," Cassandra states practically.

"Then we close the breach we are the only ones who can," She continues.

"After that we find who is responsible for this chaos, and end them," She states coldly hacking at the dummy again.

"If there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them," She adds between strikes.

"I only pray the price is not too high," she says sadly.

"You didn't have any choice," I defend her.

Cassandra stops and looks at me, "didn't I?"

She sighs, "My trainers always said "_Cassandra, you are too brash, you must think before you act_" I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running in circles like a dog chasing its tail."

I nod urging her to continue.

"But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day," She ends with a sad sigh.

"I cannot afford to be so careless again," She berates herself.

"And for that I am grateful," I answer smiling.

"Cassandra, if you had though it was so clear I wouldn't be standing here right now," I take a deep breath and continue, "You would have had me executed or shipped to Val Royeaux. I think your "brashness" is a good thing but like any virtue it has a flip side."

"Any virtue can be taken to extreme, " I continue, " your virtue is purpose, you get things done, it is amazing to watch to see how you've been able to put all of this together while I slept for 3 days."

Cassandra is listening intently now. She pulls back in surprise as I end my comments. "Well I couldn't have you unconscious at the war table," she weakly jokes.

I can be harsh I know," she states calmly, "I have a question for you."

I nod for her to continue.

"I'm curious. Do you even believe in the maker?" she asks intently.

"I believe in our Dalish Gods," I answer honestly.

"And there is no room within your gods for one more?" she asks musing.

I look at her confused and say, "We have creator gods; we have gods of malice and destruction. Where would your Maker fit it?"

"It's not like we have a God of Apathy," I can't help snickering.

It earns me a well-deserved glare.

I feel the need to apologize immediately, "I apologize, Cassandra, personally I will never be an Andrastian, but I do respect the religion for what it's done to bring people together. I respect Andraste as wonderful person who didn't differentiate due to race and brought people together. I'm sure you know the story of Andraste and Shartan. I believe in what she did to bring hope to very troubled times in our history. I hope you can accept that."

"Well," she smirks, "I can see why you would call the Maker, a god of Apathy. They do say he turned his back on us."

"And apology accepted," she says warmly, "if everyone is to get along we must first learn to understand each other."

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyway," she continues, "I have to believe we were put here for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where this leads us."

With that she turns back to the dummy and starts striking at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Edited for grammar errors:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Cullen

I hear Commander Cullen yelling instructions to his soldiers giving instructions as they spar. I walk towards him; he sees me and turns his head.

"We've received a number of recruits…locals from Haven and some Pilgrims," He states happily.

"None made quite the …entrance you did," he teases, his smile crinkling his eyes.

I snicker, "that wasn't my idea."

"I would be worried if it was," he retorts saucily.

"I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself," He offers gesturing in from on him.

As we walk he explains, "I was there during the mage uprising…I saw firsthand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered this position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something worse."

"You left the Templars for this? You believe the Inquisition can work?" I ask him.

I have to look up at him as he is a good shoulder and head taller than me.

"The chantry lost control of both the Templars and the Mages. Now they argue over a new divine while the breach remains," He answers sadly.

"The inquisition could act while the chantry cannot," He says enthusiastically, "Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can…"

He stops abruptly,"forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

"No," I tease, "but if you have on prepared. I'd love to hear it."

"Perhaps another time," he laughs.

"I …ah" he clears his throat blushing.

"There is still a lot of work ahead," He states briskly.

A messenger runs up with papers for him.

"As I was saying," he gestures as he turns to the messenger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I've been revising some of the older chapters due to grammar errors and trying to make the dialog more readable.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Home?

After another rousing day of dealing with arguing from my 3 mentors about going to the mages or Templars, I decide to take walk outside of Haven. I haven't been allowed to head to the crossroads in the Hinterlands or even do anything slightly strenuous yet as I've been following healer/jailor's orders. I grin wryly to myself. My bones are mended but still sore and the headaches have been less frequent. It's been 2 weeks since we tried to seal the breach. I grin wickedly at the thought of just being alone in nature. Surely they couldn't get too angry I think, as I slip over the wall. I know Cassandra would have some lackey follow me to "make sure I was safe" if I left through the gates.

I trudge through the trees taking the winding path around the frozen lake. Just breathing in the smells of nature, I finally feel at peace. I continue my leisurely walk until I come to a nice sized boulder. Climbing atop and sitting down, I survey the view below me. The sun shines off the frozen lake like glass, snow is so brightly white is seems so shine like the lake, the mountain side browns and grays of differing rocks, and the green of the evergreen trees seem to contrast sharply. I take a deep breathe of the crisp tingly air and sigh. Now here I could sit forever.

After what seemed like a moment, but was really hours by the placement of the sun, I saw a movement on the snow a lone white wolf barely discernable among the snow. I watch the wolf with interest as it pads from one side of the field below to the other and disappears within the trees. I sit a bit longer just enjoying the moment and birds hopping around happily. I realize suddenly that I'm not alone and look about seeing nothing but feeling I'm being watched. Probably the wolf I surmise quickly, although it was headed away from me.

"Andaran atish'an Fen," I offer softly. I would not be first time Fen had sought me out I seem to have an affinity for them. It did scare the Keeper a time or two though. I smirk crosses my lips. Suddenly Solas steps out of the woods behind me.

"Well I wasn't expecting that greeting," he smirks slightly.

"And I was expecting a Fen," I say starting to stand up.

"No stay, I will join you," he says climbing up the boulder.

He settles down beside me and we sit looking at the view.

"It is magnificent isn't it," Solas finally says.

"How did you know I would be here?" I ask confused.

"I didn't, the Fen told me, I could tell by its' movements," he answers seriously.

"Why did you call out the Fen?" he asked eyes intensely on me.

I squirmed at bit as I try to explain my answer, "the fen always came to me in forest, I don't know why but they trusted me. I could even move among them as friends. Of course the keeper was terrified when I did this. She did everything she could to keep me away but I would sneak out and spend time with them. I even played with the cubs."

I finish smiling at the memory.

Solas gives me a thoughtful look and smiles.

"So if you're here I imagine Cassandra as found out I left haven without an escort?" I tease playfully.

"Well she has turned the settlement upside down looking for you," He jokes back smiling, "I was able to placate her by telling her I would look for you."

"But that is not the only reason I'm here," he adds on a serious note.

I look at him questioning.

"I wanted to check on your mark. I want to be sure it has stopped growing and is stable. It is quite fascinating," he says simply.

"I do not wish to be a test subject, Solas," I say, ducking my head hide my hurt feelings. I quickly hide my hand in my robes pulling them closer to me.

"I apologize," Solas says immediately, "I did not mean to portray you as such. I'm still learning how to talk with so many people, spirits communicate differently, that came out wrong."

I look at him he is obviously sorry.

"Then let's try that again," I say brightly.

"So Solas," I grin, "why are you here?"

He snickers lightly, "You are an odd one."

"Honestly, I do want to check on the mark to be sure it isn't hurting you. So I basically came to check on you," He states warmly.

I decide to eye him with false wariness for moment. Then I relent.

"Very well then," I say pulling my hand out of my robes.

He examines my hand and pushing the robes up my arms.

"It stopped hurting?" he asks.

"Yes, although it still pulses at times," I answer him.

"What does it feel like?" he asks.

"When it pulses?" I ask, when he nods, I continue, "it feels as if something is pressing, I feel pressure, but no pain."

"Have you cast anything since we went to the breach?" Solas asks.

"Well no I hadn't any need too," I answer honestly.

"I would like to try something," he states, "I think the mark may have enhanced your abilities. Come."

We climb down from the boulder, "I think a safer place will be needed we must not start and avalanche." He jokes.

Solas leads the way I follow in curiosity.

"Here we are," he states.

I look around there are wards shining through the snow. "What is this place?" I ask looking at him intently.

"I created this place to practice my skills," he answers practically; "it is warded to prevent any accidents."

"What do I need to do?" I ask confused.

"Well what skills have you learned?" he asks pointedly.

"Just basic elements, healing, and some arcane arts," I answer.

"Well we should spar magically then I know you can fight against rogues and warriors at distance but you need to learn how to deal with mages at distance and up close," as he's talking he flings a flashfire my way.

I immediately put up and ice wall and the flashfire melts.

"Unfair," I huff teasing, "but if that's how you want it." I send an energy barrage his way.

He throws up a barrier for protection. I do the same before his next attack. He sends a lightning bolt at me it almost drains my barrier. I feel my strength of the spirits kick in and the mark starts to glow. I lob a firestrike his way, as he shores up his barrier.

"Now for some close combat," he says pouncing toward me, with a fadeblade.

I ward off his blows the best I can with my staff. The look on his face is wild; I would even call it fen-like. Fascinating. I'm brought back to reality with a fadeblade at my throat. I quickly change form into a bird, slip out and fly to the other side of the wards. Where I change back into my form and start lobbing a mixture of flashfire and winters grasp at him as he advances. My arsenal is of mana is depleting so I become a wolf side stepping his fadeblade. I know I can maintain this form for a long time. Maybe he'll tire out. But he's relentless. I come out of wolf form gasping on the ground and he pounces on me.

My fade marked hand goes up and everything stops. Nothing is moving! Oh Mythal's mercy what did I do! It's like time has stopped, but I can still move. I feel pressure building where the mark is and I am scared. I try to let it go. A strange drawing action happens. I see the trees within the warded area wilt. Shrinking down like I have taken their very life force. I feel my mana restored. It's too much. I panic wanting it all to stop the pulling stops and time resumes. Solas falls on top of me dropping his fadeblade. We are too stunned to even move.

Finally Solas speaks, "Well that was an interesting sensation. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Solas, but…" I blush hotly realizing the scandalous position we are in. Any onlooker would have thought we were embracing this way.

"Oh! Quite right," he says as he starts extricating his limbs from mine and standing up. I brush myself off and stand as well. I feel overwhelmed and trying process what just happened.

"Well is seems you can stop time and drain the life-force from the surroundings and possibly the enemy," he states calmly.

"The shapeshifting was a surprise," He adds approvingly.

"You are more powerful than I gave you credit for. Even before your instinct to use the mark took over," He goes on excitedly.

It's too much I'm frightened and lightheaded.

"Solas, I…" I try to speak and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I had a break from school this week so did a ton of editing and some extra writing enjoy!<strong>

**Translations **

**Fen - wolf**

**Andaran atish'an - formal dalish greeting, literally "I dwell in this place, place of peace"**


	15. Chapter 15 A Night in the Woods

I wake up to being on bedroll near a fire still within the warded area. Solas notices my waking and brings me water.

"We should get back to Haven," I offer after a few minutes.

"I have sent word to Leliana, explaining that you need some space. We had spoken previously about testing your abilities here. I explained you were not hurt just overwhelmed and that we would come back to Haven tomorrow," He soothed gently.

"I imagine Cassandra will be furious with me though," he half-jokes and sighs.

I say nothing as I'm overwhelmed by my own thoughts. He hands me a plate of food and I pick at it eating very little.

Finally I blurt out, "I could have killed you!" as scalding hot tears start streaming down my face.

"I stopped sodding time, freezing your ass in place and then I drained the life out of everything around us. I could have drained the life from you too. Fenedhis!" I rant angry.

"By the dread wolf, what kind of trickery is this? I can't be near anyone I might hurt them!" I continue panicking hysterically.

"Ellana," Solas says quietly, "I know exactly what you did I was frozen but I could see everything."

"You could?" I ask wonderingly.

How weird and frightening is that?

"You can control it and use it against our enemies," he adds helpfully.

"I'm not a len playing with fire magic," I state hotly, "Solas this is much more serious."

Tears are still slipping down my face; I pay no mind to them. Solas sits down next to me and takes my face in both of his hands looking at me with an intense gaze.

"You wouldn't hurt anyone without cause. Your compassion and knowledge, of what these abilities can do, will prevent it." He gently says as he starts wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"We can't be certain…what if..." I start to say sniffing.

"I will show you and help you to learn to use it, control it," he interrupts pulling me into a reassuring hug. I lay my head on his shoulder. I'm completely emotionally drained.

The sun has long gone down and the cold is permeating my robes. I shiver. Solas notices grabbing his woolen cloak he wraps it around me. Then he gets up and adds some more wood to the fire. Before coming back to sit down, he pulls another cloak from his pack, wrapping it around us both, pulling me into his warmth.

"Is this ok, Da'len?" he asks smiling.

I nod realizing I'm too tired to point out that I'm not a child besides he is radiating heat. We would often huddle like this around the fire many nights when I was with the clan. It is considered to be a gesture of caring and acceptance.

"Tell me about a spirit you met in the fade," I say drowsily. I think I was asleep before he even finished his first sentence.


	16. Chapter 16 Waking up in the Wilderness

I awake early, to find myself still sleeping on Solas' shoulder. He had finally fallen asleep himself. He probably was awake most of the night. I am feeling more like myself again. I stay very still not wanting to wake him taking the opportunity to study the elf. He is bald but that is not a bad thing in his case in fact it's kind of attractive. His ears are nicely shaped and his jawline is graceful but strong looking, I couldn't help to notice with our close contact that he is broader in the body than most elven men I've seen, he's firmly muscled too I realize as noting the contact of his chest against my cheek. I blush slightly at this realization. He stirs and opens his eyes, wow they are an amazing shade of gray. I sit up quickly, hoping he didn't notice me studying him.

"Good morning Da'len, did you sleep well," he asks slight smile on his face.

"I did but I fear you slept very little because of me," I offer smiling back, "Where are the supplies? The least I can do is make you breakfast."

He points to a pack and head over to rummage through it. I pull out some tea and a teapot, some biscuits, jam, and dried meat. I set the teapot down and set to getting some wood, But Solas waves me off.

"I'll tend the fire, I need to move around and stretch my legs anyway," he says getting up.

So I set to filling the teapot with fresh snow and dishing up plates of biscuits with jam adding the dried meat. I place the teapot near the roaring fire and wait for the water to boil. Take two mugs and fill them with the steaming beverage. I take a plate and mug over Solas, who nods his thanks, and get my plate and sit down next to him. He takes a sip of the tea and makes a face.

"Is the tea bad?" I ask.

"Not at all, it's just tea," he said simply.

I look at him confused.

"I detest the stuff," He explained, "But, I suppose it's better than just hot water."

"So what other animal forms can you take?" he asks conversationally, "your sparrow and wolf were very good."

"I have also learned the forms of a bear and cave spider," I reply smiling.

"Your keeper was quite a good teacher for you to learn so much," he says thoughtfully.

"Before we head back, I want to teach you how to control your new abilities," he adds.

I don't know if I should tell him my secret but I feel I can trust Solas. No one knows except the Keeper and I'm so far away from home. I feel the need to be honest and develop a friendship with this mysterious elf. I adore Nadia but she doesn't understand magic and she might be afraid if I tell her my secret.

"Hahren, I wish to tell you something," I say gently, hoping the word Hahren will be more understanding. I'm terrified. I don't know how he will react.

"You can tell me anything Da'len," he says gently. I think to object to being called a child again but I let it go. I realize it would just be a delaying tactic.

I take a deep breath, "Hahren, my clan knew from the time I was a small child, that I was mage. However it was later that the Keeper realized I was also Somniari. It was kept secret from most of the clan as it is considered to be more of a risk."

I look at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes widen briefly, and then he smiles, "you must be very strong of mind to have survived this long."

"I would prefer the inquisition not know about this," I request, "for obvious reasons."

"I will tell no one," he states quietly regarding me, "you trusted me with this. I would not betray that trust."

"Ma Serannas, Hahren," I offer gratefully. Reaching out for his empty plate and mug. I walk over to the pack and wash the dishes with clean snow.

"You wished to teach me something?" I ask crisply while cleaning the up the breakfast.

"Yes, let's get started," he says gesturing to another part of the ward area.

We head over to the ward area and he has me practice using the mark over and over working in a small area, and then going larger. Stopping time in a small area and then draining things in a small area. I feel I definitely have better control over these new skills and more certain I won't hurt anyone. I honestly prefer not to use them unless necessary but I know the practice is essential to prevent any accidents. Solas cautions about letting my emotions get the better of me. I am already aware that out of control emotions can cause magical accidents, basic keeper training. The sun as passed the half day mark by the time we are finished. We pack up the rest of the camp extinguishing the fire and head back to Haven.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma Serannas, Hahren – My thanks elderrespected one**


End file.
